Soul Academy
by Starky08
Summary: A cross over between Bleach and Negima, story info is inside :
1. Chapter 1 Mahora Academy

Story:

Bleach/Negima Crossover

Five out of the remaining ten Captains are being sent to the world of the living for a year long mission, each of these five Captains have become teachers, their goal is to find a powerful Arrancar who is even stronger than the top Espada, this Arrancar has hidden inside the body of an innocent girl, when she done so she gained all the memories of that girl and can therefore pull off being that girl with ease. The five Captains must find and kill her within the year, or her power will be complete and she will be even stronger than Aizen.

Chapter 1: Mahora Academy

Soul Society

----------------

"Captain Soifon of the Second Division, Captain Unohana of the Fourth Division, Captain Byakuya of the Sixth Division, Captain Zaraki of the Eleventh Division and Captain Mayuri of the Twelfth Division, all five of you are being sent on a mission to the world of the living to find the Arrancar, Tsu Kamoto" Said Captain Yamamoto at the top of his voice.

The five Captains left the meeting room, Omaeda Vice Captain of the Second Squad went to Soifon and asked her "Yo, Captain, were you sent to do the mission?" She glared at him and said "Yes, I leave you in charge of the Second Division, do not mess it up, or I will dispose of you 'by accident'" Omaeda with a shocked look on his face bowed down and said "Of course Captain, I will not do something so foolish!"

Unohana walked into the Fourth Division barracks to make an announcement, "I, Captain Unohana Retsu of the Fourth Division, will be gone for a one year mission, Isane you're in charge while I'm away" She started to pack all the items she needed as she was going to be in charge of the Health Class, Yamada Hanatarou, the seventh seat of the Fourth Division came up to her, "Um... Captain, can I come with you, some Eleventh Division members are after me" She dissapointed him by saying she was not Authorised to bring any others.

Byakuya went back to his office and called in Renji Abarai(Sixth Squad Vice Captain) and Rukia Kuchiki(His sister and an unseated officer of the 13th Division). The two arrived and he told them "I am going for a year, Renji you're incharge" he said as he walked out of his office. "Um... where exactly is he going?" Asked Renji with a surprised look on his face, Rukia just nodded andsaid "Ah, putting you in charge must mean it's important" Renji got angry and told her to shut up.

Zaraki kicked in his own office door and shouted "I'm back!" to a sleeping Ikkaku(3rd Seat of the 11th Squad) and a working Yumichika(5th Seat of the 11th Division). Zaraki explained his mission and left Yachiru(Vice Captain of the 11th Squad) in charge of the division, this angered both Ikkaku and Yumichika.

Mayuri entered his lab and removed his make up, Nemu(Vice Captain of the 12th Squad) asked him if she should be in charge, but instead he chose Akon(3rd Seat of the 12th Squad). Akon said to himself "Finally, some peace aroound here". Mayuri got experimental equipment and left.

The Living World

---------------------

The five Captains met at the Senkai Gate to head to the living world, as they walked through the gate they emerge in front of the academy all wearing Gigai's, they are greeted by Takamichi(A teacher of Mahora Academy). The Captains are told which Classes they'll be teaching, the list looks a bit like this:

Soifon ---- Gym

Unohana ---- Health

Byakuya ---- History

Zaraki ---- Home Ec

Mayuri ---- Science

"Eh.... Home Ec? What's that? Some kind of fighting Class?" Takamichi laughed and said no it was a cookery class. Zaraki had a surprised look and thought to himself, "Why the hell am I teaching cookery?" They all went to the Dean's office were they met, The School Dean, Negi Springfield(An English Teacher) and Setsuna Sakurazaki(A Student). Negi and Setsuna were briefed on the mission and decided they would help. Class 3-A now had Science Class.

Science Class

--------------------

Mayuri walked in with Takamichi, Takamichi introduced Mayuri and handed him a Class Roster. Mayuri took a seat at his desk, Takamichi left the room and the room went silent, for about three minutes. "So are we going to do anyth...!" "SHUT UP!" Shouted Mayuri to one of the students. Mayuri sensed several strange Reitsu's and one of them was definately that Arrancar. He stood up and began to teach Biology.

Hakase(A Student) stood up and asked had he(Mayuri) ever built a Robot, to which he replied "My Daughter is a Robot so yes, why have you?" Everyone went silent because of the fact he said his Daughter was a robot. The silence broke however when Nodoka(A Student) dropped a note book and apologised, Mayuri angrily told her to pick it up, which frightened her.

History Class

------------------

Byakuya entered and got many 'Sigh's' from the class who all thought he was another boring teacher. Byakuya pretended not to notice this and quickly took out the 'Rules' notebook, he noticed one student Mana Tatsumiya(A Student) who was holding a gun and polishing it, he sense a power from her and told her to put that gun away to which she replied "Make me". Byakuya walked up to her and said he'd have her executed if she did not follow the rules.

Yue(A Student) Stood up and said that she along with one other student has the rights to carry a weapon. Yue answered all of Byakuya's questions. Byakuya began to like Yue in a friendly way.

-------------------

Okay at the end of each chapter I will have notes and an Elimination on who wont be the Arrancar.

Notes:

Out of the students mentioned, one of them plays a serious role.

Elimination:

Yue Ayase


	2. Chapter 2 The Arrancar

Chapter 2: The Arrancar

History Class

-------------------

"The written history of Japan begins with brief information of Twenty-Four Histories, a collection of Chinese historical texts, in the 1st century AD. However, evidence says that people were living on the islands of Japan of the upper paleolithic period. Following the last ice-age, around 12,000 BC, the rich ecosystem of the Japanese Archipelago fostered human development. The earliest-known pottery belongs to the Jōmon period." Said Byakuya as he read from the History text book.

"Ah, the bell, off you go" Said Byakuya as the bell rang. "One of them is definately her..., but which one?" Byakuya thought to himself. "Oh, lunch break, I'll go eat the Onigiri Rukia packed for me" Said Byakuya as he left the room.

Lunch

--------------------

"Soifon, your Vice Captain wants you on the phone" Said Unohana. "Ugh, what does he want now, What do you want Omaeda this is the third phone call in 10 minutes!" Shouted Soifon over the phone. "What do you mean where're your rice crackers? I told you 3 minutes ago, in my office!", "There in there because you left them there!" Shouted Soifon as she hung up the phone. "Boy those rice crackers sure were tasty" Said Soifon to herself.

"Hmph, this blows" Said Zaraki. Zaraki stood up and looked out the window and saw two students fighting, "NOW THIS IS WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" He said as he ran out. The other Captains noticed and said "Should'nt we stop him?". Unohana told them to leave this to her, she went out after Zaraki.

"You son of a bitch how could you steal my boyfriend like that!" Shouted one of the Girls fighting. "He didn't want you to begin with!" Shouted the other. Zaraki arrived in front of them "So which one wants to fight me first?" Asked Zaraki, when one of the girls asked him "Hey aren't you that new Home Ec teacher?". Zaraki started to get embarrassed and just walked off. Unohana arrived and told the two to stop fighting or it could lead to a suspension.

Both Unohana and Zaraki returned to the Cafeteria. Byakuya, Soifon and Mayuri had just finished up eating there lunch. The 5 of them suddenly sensed a power, they looked outside and noticed a Menos Grande at Gillian level. "Who'll take care of it then?" Asked Soifon. "Well I have Health Class now, so one of you" Said Unohana as she went to her class room. "Alright leave this too me!" Shouted Zaraki as he got out of his gigai and ran towards it. "Finally a fight!" Shouted Zaraki. Zaraki jumped up to it's head and went to cut it, until he got him by someone else.

"What the hell?" Said Zaraki as he stood back up. An Arrancar walked towards him, and kicked him "You're Zaraki Kenpachi of the 11th Division right?" Asked the Arrancar. "What's it to ya?" Asked Zaraki. "Nothing really, I was just sent to kill all 5 Captains, I am Arrancar Number 56, Kojirou Kenta!" Said the Arrancar. Zaraki knew it wasn't the Arrancar he was after because this Arrancar was male. Zaraki took a slice at him but he dodged with ease. "Hmph, to think you defeated Nnoitra Jiruga in the Winter War, this'll be a tough battle". "Heh, if I can take down the 5th Espada, I'm sure I can take down a filthy numero!" Said Zaraki with a smile on his face. "I know this was pretty much a suicide mission, damn that Aizen for sending me, he knows I'd lose to 5 Captains". "Ah so you dislike Aizen?" Asked Zaraki. "Not quite, he did give me this great power, but that's all I like about him, but either way I'm dead by you or him so let's fight!" Said the Arrancar as he got into his fighting pose.

Zaraki prepared himself and pointed his Zanpakuto at Kojirou "Release your Zanpakuto" asked Zaraki. "Alright, Take flight, Halcón!" Kojirou grew a pair of Brown wings and his head became a white Birds head, feathers covered his torso. "Heh, I have the advantage being up high!" Shouted Kojiro. "That you do" Said Zaraki as he jumped on top of a tree and struck Kojirou cutting off one of his wings bringing him to the ground. "Nah, you don't actually heh" Said Zaraki smiling. "B... bastard I knew you were strong, but not this strong!" Zaraki put his foot on Kojirou's head and asked him to tell him, which of the student Tsu Kamoto was and what are Aizens plans. "I don't know which of your students is Tsu Kamoto, but Aizen has developed Ten new Espada, some more fearsome than the former" Explained Kojirou. "I see" Said Zaraki.

End of the day

---------------------

"Ah, the five of you have finished your first day, I will assign you dorm rooms with your students" Explained The School Dean. "H... hold on, we have to share with students!" Shouted Mayuri. "Fraid so, room is scarce" Said the Dean. The Dorms are listed like so:

Room 34:

Setsuna Sakurazaki, Mana Tatsumiya, Byakuya Kuchiki

Room 44:

Satomi Hakase, Chao Rinshen, Mayuri Kurotsutchi

Room 52:

Ako Izumi, Makie Sasaki, Unohana Retsu

Room 60:

Kaede Nagase, Ku Fei, Soifon

Room 72:

Nodoka Miyazaki, Yue Ayase, Zaraki Kenpachi

"What the..., why do I always get the funny stuff" Asked Zaraki. "What ever do you mean?" Asked The Dean. "Well first I get the Home Ec class, now I'm in the same dorm as two girls who dislike fighting, what is the meaning of this!?" Explained Zaraki. "Oh that, that was a request from your 3rd Seat Ikkaku, he thought it would be funny" Explained the Dean. "Damn you Ikkaku your dead when I get back" Zaraki said to himself.

The five went to their assigned dorm rooms. Mayuri walked in and saw that there was machines everywhere, he smiled and said "Maybe this wont be so bad!". Byakuya entered his and noticed Setsuna from earlier, she asked him can they have a friendly duel, to which he replied with a yes, the two went to a secluded area to do battle with Mana watching. Soifon went into her room and sensed two powers, one of them being quite powerful "TSU KAMOTO!" She shouted. Ku Fei came out of the bathroom, "Tsu Kawho?" Said Ku, Kaede came from the sitting room and asked the same thing. Ako and Makie welcomed Unohana and had prepared some dinner called 'The Bloody Meat' it was taught to them bby Zaraki. Zaraki walked in, Nodoka and Yue welcomed him and thanked him his class today, he just asked if either of them could fight, in which they replied they can but they wont, this got Zaraki excited by the fact they can actually fight.

--------------------

Notes:

Zaraki is the Main Character, Kojirou is an Original Character and did not die.

Elimination:

Nodoka Miyazaki


End file.
